A Complicated Issue
by Mistr3ssoft3hund3ad
Summary: Kouga has a twin sister, Okami. She's loud and annoying, but some how, Inuyasha is starting to fall in love. But what about Kagome?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha gang but I do own Okami so nyah.

"They're at it again?"

"It's nothing new..."

"True..."

It was another day in feudal Japan. Miroku Sango and Kagome sat on a picnic blanket eating and watching Kouga and Inuyasha fight. Shippou laughed

"Whaddya know! Dinner and a show!" he said, happily munching on a crab cake.

Inuyasha was thrown into a tree and Kagome sighed heavily.

"When will they grow up? It's getting annoying seeing them fight every day." She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, Today you will be mine!" Kouga slid in front of her, dust flying into her face. She coughed and stared at him. She was about to speak when Inuyasha jumped from the tree.

"I don't think so you flea bitten wolf!" he yelled, swinging Tetsuseiga blindly at the Wolf Youkai.

Kouga dodged gracefully and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Sango leaned towards the monk next to her.

"I think Kouga is winning" she whispered.

"This is true, only because Inuyasha swings his sword so blindly. If his grip was firm and-"

SLAP!!

Sango had smacked Miroku clear across the face, for at that moment he had his hand on her ass.

"You're shameless you know that?"

"Inuyasha just give up!" Kagome yelled "You're losing anyways!"

Inuyasha glared at her. He was about to speak when a whirlwind made its way down the grass from the wolf den. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Great..." he said sarcastically, under his breath.

When the whirlwind stopped, a girl appeared from within. She looked like Kouga and wore clothes like his, with the exception of the ragged brown cloak over her shoulders. She had the grin as well.

Kouga growled. "Okami Go back to the Wolf den!" Kouga yelled.

"Make me little brother." Her voice was mature and slightly deep (girl deep)

Everyone stared confused, especially Inuyasha. He waited impatiently for the fight to continue.

"Little? Just because you were born a couple minutes ahead-"Kouga started but was interrupted.

"Ooh, who's this little brother?" Okami said, suddenly standing next to Inuyasha, staring him straight in his golden eyes. "He's cute!" she laughed.

Inuyasha's face went slightly red, but to hide it, he took a swing at Okami. She jumped up and landed on his shoulders.

"Tisk, Tisk! Dear, you are rouge Inuyasha! Maybe you really are as stupid as my brother explains you!" she said loudly.

Laughing, she jumped from his shoulders next to the group. She stared first at Sango, then Kagome, Shippou, Kirara and lastly Miroku.

"Hn"

Her attention went back to Kagome. She smiled and looked at her brother devilishly.

"YOU are Kagome, I can tell, the way my brother looks at you says everything!" she smirked and began to walk to her brother.

Miroku jumped up, making his way to Okami. Sango stared at the monk. She could only guess what that lecher would do. (And she had a feeling she was right) Miroku stopped in front of Okami and grabbed her hands.

"Okami, was it? Would you consider baring me a son?" he smiled innocently at Okami.

Okami stared at him blankly for a minute, taking in what he had just said. She motioned for Miroku to come closer. She put her lips up to his ear....

"NO!!!!" she said as loud as she could, slapping his face in the process.

Miroku walked back slowly to the group and plopped next to Sango.

"You got what you deserved, you letch." She said angrily.

Miroku turned to her blankly. "WHAT?" he asked loudly "I CAN"T HEAR YOU." He over exaggerated.

Sango sighed and turned her attention to the three Youkai whom were verbally fighting. Kagome couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha was looking at Okami. It made her want to punch him in the nose. She ignored the feeling and ate a rice ball.

DA- Hey I realize this kinda sucks but it's my firs one in proper format( I don't know if you can call it proper really...hehe) Anyways, if I get good reviews, I'll keep going but if not I'm giving up on this one. So bare with me! I'll try and make it better. I'm really only good at script format...


End file.
